Welcome To The Light, My Love
by Goddess of the Gods
Summary: i want to see her. i want to smell her. i want to touch her. i want to... kiss her." Kai's P.O.V and completed
1. Kai's love of the past returns

Kai's P.O.V  
  
When you find love you, the male I mean, expects everything to go the way you want it to go. But when you fall in love with a woman who lives across the seas, and is the daughter of the country's ruler, there are bound to be some complications. Am I right?  
No matter what the time  
I'm just alone  
Destiny forgotten  
Even though I keep going.  
Inside of the sudden light I awaken  
In the middle of the night. The last time I saw her was when the Bladebrakers battled the Majesties in Europe. That's where she lives. It has been so long. I want to see her. I want to smell her. I want to touch her. I want to.kiss her.  
Quietly,  
Stand in the exit way.  
And in the pitch black, take the light. Try to see it through my eyes. When you are so despite to just TALK to your lover that you just want to.to kill yourself I want to, but I don't have the courage, the power, to do so. I could NEVER do that to her. WHY CAN'T I GET YOU OUT OF MY MIND?! _  
And about the recent promises,  
Is it just that I'm so anxious?  
A wish that's waiting to be said, but shall be repressed  
I'll introduce you to my family,  
You'll surely get along well I had to see you again. So I left Japan, without a word, headed to Europe. The streets were filled with unsuspecting citizen not knowing that their princess would need a prince, me. Hopefully, I will not see the Majesties and that I see her......  
No matter what the time  
We'll always be together  
No matter what the time.  
Because you're by my side  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
In the middle on the night I turn into a dark ally way. I know where you live. When you sent me a letter I kept the envelope. I have it with me now. I'm almost there my love, there is no more need to wait.  
Enter a noisy street  
And I put on the mask of destiny I can see your house in the distance. The only things that keep me from you are the bit iron gates, the door that leads inside your home, the guards, and ......your father. When, and I will, pass them all, I will clame you as my own. The way we wanted it to be. When we finally meet again.  
  
Thinking to much about the future  
Stopping things that have no meaning.  
Today I'll eat delicious things.  
The future is always before us,  
Even I don't know it. The guards were easy to take down, but now I'm covered in their blood. No way to approach my princess, my queen. I'm inside your house but where is your father? The stairs. He must be up those stairs. And you should be too.  
It's not necessary to go right to the end,  
Just keep going.  
It's ok if the scenes  
Go on one by one.  
The light known as "you"  
Reflects my scenario There's blood left behind my every move. And I stop to see him, the King. I get my arm blades ready to kill and I charge. Slice after slice. Cry after cry. Plead after plead. It's all music to my ears. The last obstacle is down; finally, I can see you. I peek in the closest room to me and there you are, with all of your beauty.  
No matter how well we're doing,  
I don't believe in us completely.  
But in those sorts of times,  
Because you're by my side,  
The light known as "you" finds me,  
In the middle of the night. We stair at each other and stay oblivious to the world around us. We hug and you start to cry. I turn off the T.V and sit you on the bed next to me, never taking my eyes off of yours.  
Let's talk more,  
And about tomorrow that's before your very eyes.  
Turn off the television,  
And look only at me. I gently brush away your tears and you smile. I lean in closer to you, our noses touch and we kiss .....kiss for the longest time. I died and went to heaven. As did she....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
GOG: that was a great ending! *sniff, sniff*  
  
Kai: yea, yea. Just Review and...  
  
GOG: and I'll make more songfics! Don't forget to read my other stories! They're also good! 


	2. Author's Note

~*~*(Author's Note)*~*~  
  
GOG: I'm sry but I didn't tell what the song is called! Well, it's from the video game Kingdom Hearts and the title is Hikari (Light) 


End file.
